


Frustrated Kings and cheeky Djinns

by Ugo-the-Nerd (NapplePie)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Teasing, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapplePie/pseuds/Ugo-the-Nerd
Summary: „I never expected you to show your desire so openly, after rejecting me so vigorously all this time. I hope you are prepared for the longest night of your life, your Majesty...“





	1. Night One

Since his Majesty Sinbad returned from his buisness trip in the Kou Empire, there was no day were he wasn’t buried under a pile of documents. In his absence, despite Ja'fars relentless and hard work, there had been masses of paperwork awaiting him to be looked over and signed. The days had been dull and boring but despite the frustration he completed his tasks under the watchful eyes of his advisor.

The sun was starting to go down, colouring the white tiles into a warm, orange shade. Sinbad was signing the last contract for the day, leaning back in his chair as he finished folding the parchment.  
Staring off into the distance, watching the room grow darker and the sun vanishing on the horizon, an old familiar feeling crept up his spine. The vague sensation of not being alone with his thoughts anymore. He could hear a slight chuckle, then the deep voice was whispering what he has been holding back for so many weeks.

„It’s not like you to hold out that long without giving yourself any sort of relief, your Majesty.“

Sinbad sighed, knowing this conversation would proof very difficult in his current strained situation.

„Focalor, you should feel how frustrated i am right now. Youre teasing isn’t going to help my case at all you know?“

He could hear his Djinn trying to hide his amusement concerning his Masters predicament.

„I offered you quite a few times back in Kou to help you with your…“pressing matters“.“

„And i already gave you my answer regarding this topic. You never know when to give up, do you?“

Short silence was looming over the now darkened throne room. The sun was gone and the air started to get chilly, letting Sinbad shiver in his thin robes. He was lighting an oil lamp on his desk, waiting if the Djinn would give up or conter his Master’s statement. The response came immediatly as he sat back down in his chair.

„I know you’re at the end of your patience, my King. Anymore of these never changing daily patterns, without turning to your worldy desires and you might lash out at your subordinates. We all know this has happened before. So why don’t you let yourself go for once. I promise i won’t leave you unsatisfied…“

Sinbad was grunting in response, knowing that he was completely right and not able to give an justifying answer in return. He swallowed the knot in his throat, gave out a huge sigh and rubbed his temples in a futile attempt to stay composed.

„If i agree to this, will you finally leave me alone afterwards?“

„I won’t make any promises, cause if it ends up being more than just pleasant, im gonna make sure you will give into my demands again…“

Too exhausted to fight back, Sinbad stood up to slowly walk back to his chambers, pondering wether this was the worst idea he has ever had in his life.  
   
„The Master is submitting himself to his own servant…“ he mused while shaking his head faintly in denial, entering his bedroom and quietly closing the curtains behind him, not knowing what will await him.


	2. Night Two

 

With a slight feeling of nervousness and excitment, wich was new to the King considering his sexual experience, he approached his bed. He knew he was playing for time, trying to think more carefully before he ends up submitting himself to his loyal servant. 

Pondering over what Focalor had in store for him he didn't noticed his metal vessel starting to glow, turning hot on his wrist. Moments later the Djinn was materializing behind his back.  
A gentle gust of wind blowing into his neck made Sinbad perk up in surprise, turning around only to see Focalor smirking at him, eyes filled with excitement and curiosity.

„How...w-what?“

Sinbad was clearly confused as to how he managed to take on his form without feeding him an enormous amount of magoi. He stared at him in disbelief, waiting on an reasonable explanation.

„Well, well, if this isn't getting interesting. I never expected the sole existance of a magi on this island would be enough for me to stand in front of you like this.“

Focalor raised his hand, cupping his canditates cheek and stroking it gently with his thumb.

„You have gotten even more beautiful than the last time i saw you as you conquered my dungeon. I knew i made a good choice in making you my King Vessel.“

Sinbad was like in trance, staring into his servants eyes. A dark golden, yet oddly gentle gaze, was returned. Before he realized what was happening he felt Focalor leaning in close, stroking is lips carefully before placing a cautious kiss on them.  
He didn't wanted to admit it but it felt incredible but at the same time so strangely familiar, like he always yearned for this to happen. Throwing away his last reservations he reciprocates the kiss, claiming his djinns lips hungrily and asking for entrance.

Focalor smirks, happily accepting his kings fierce advances.  
Their tongues intertwined, devouring each other in pure delight. It felt so right, so good.  
Sensing his Master's growing arousal against his thigh only urged on his desire to dominate him completely. Interrupting the kiss, the djinn leads Sinbad backwards into the direction of his bed. Toppling his king onto the sheets, he looms over him in pure confidence as he sees the lust drunken eyes looking at him, pleading for more.

With a wicked smile he bows down to Sinbad's left ear, whispering:

„I never expected you to show your desire so openly, after rejecting me so vigorously all this time. I hope you are prepared for the longest night of your life, your Majesty...“


	3. Night Three

Leaning back, admiring the splendid view beneath him, Focalor rustles through the King's robes, swiftly lifting them up, giving his partners swollen arousal the space it desperately needed to perk up in it's full lenght, curling up to his muscled stomach. Watching his partner squirm under him in desire and agony riled him up to the point of loosing control, but it wasn't the time for it yet. There was so much more to touch...and taste. 

Biting his bottom lip in an attempt to tame himself, the djinn leans in closer to the King's crotch, gently closing one hand around the painfully swollen cock, guiding his lips to the tip to hungrily catch the first drops of pre-cum leaking out.

Sinbad's mind went blank for sheer lust, only having the overwhelming need for release. It wasn't like him to be the one being overthrown and dominated like this, but it felt too good to protest to try and save his dignity. Not caring about his pride anymore, he gave himself up into the capable hands of his servant.

A slight and careful thrust from his vessel against his lips, made Focalor smirk in satisfaction, opening his mouth slowly to allow entrance, taking in his King's throbbing member in one fell swoop.

Gasping for air in surprise of the sudden overpowering sensation, Sinbad archs his back, grasping the sheets in an vain attempt to control his voice that started to turn into uncontrolled, staggering moans...

The room was dark, only an oil lamp on the bedside was giving a few rays of light on what was happening in the Kings chambers. It was quiet, except the obscene and lewd sucking noises that came from behind the curtains.

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, the Djinn releases Sinbads dick, sitting up to start undressing to free himself of the tight sensation building up in his loins. Stroking himself with slow and precise movements, he creeps closer, lifting Sinbad up to crawl onto his lap. 

Intoxicated by his lust and the smell of sex, Sinbad grabs his servants neck, dragging him down to kiss his still swollen lips. Knowing he couldn't hold out much longer, he urgently grabbed both of their cocks, rubbing them together frantically.

„Eager, aren't we? Very well...“

Focalor purred as he felt his own climax drawing near, tilting is head back, enjoying his Kings touch.  
Grasping Sinbad's loose hair, pulling him close fiercly, he grunts into his neck as his orgasm overcomes him, distorting his vision due to the intensity. Feeling his partners spastic hip movements and ragged breathing, he knew he was nearing the end as well.

With a deep, rumbling groan Sinbad releases his thick cum all over his servants chest. Slumping back into the sheets, while enjoying the last ripples of his orgasm, he closes his eyes sighing in pure relief.

Bending down, drawing close to Sinbads face, Focalor cups his cheek gently urging him to look up. Seeing the amber coloured gaze full of satisfaction under his half-lidded eyes, he knew he must have done his job well.

With a slight chuckle Focalor wipes away a drop of sweat running down his Kings neck.

„Whats the verdict, your Majesty?“

Smiling sheepishly he sits up on his elbows, glaring at his loyal servant with a hint of cheekiness.

„I think we will have to repeat this if you want an answer to that question...“

**Author's Note:**

> Hope anyone enjoys this. Feedback always welcome. And to anyone reading this: I probably love you! <3  
> I'm rotten to the core and Magi Trash.


End file.
